Hatin' Life One Love at a Time
by Fire Dragons
Summary: Forte reminises about his life and finally finds a way out from the hell he was cast into. Yaoi triangle RxFxB however main pairing is BxF.


I hated this life. I had nothing better to do than destroy shit and crap. Also to defeat that cursed Rockman. But I couldn't forget the other members of the Light family. Oh how they annoyed the shit out of my robotic brain. I hated being Wily's slave and personal servant. The other robot masters hated me and I could feel their hate. So, think my life is horrible? No? Then you're very twisted.

Anyway the only one who actually likes me is my dog, Gospel. He accompanies me almost everywhere. And of course I have my ways of letting Gospel into a 'no dogs allowed' zone. Heh, that's always fun to scare the shit out of humans and make them wet their pants.

I do love to fight, I must admit that. But some days, don't you just wish that you had a day from all the hectic things that are happening in your life? Yes? Great minds really do think alike. No that was just an expression. But that is true. I wish there was some days where there was peace and quiet. And when I finally got that day, it seemed all the more better when I think back on it.

One day in the park. Peaceful, sunny. Boy did I hate the sunny part. But that's really not the point is it? Anyway, I finally found a good tree in the park. The rest were burnt down, and destroyed by countless attacks. I really feel sorry for doing that now. I can't find any good trees to lie under. But after a few moments, the wind was blowing softly as I closed my eyes. I let my loose hair blow against my face. I savored the moment so I didn't care.

Looking up to the sky, the clouds seemed to blow by without a care. The leaves' shadows were playing against my hair as well as my face. You could somehow call it the perfect day or something along that line. I turned my eyes and stared upon the city. It seemed to be so bustling. I wonder how I got by with the years I spent there. God was it hell. To much people, cars, robots, buildings. It could make your head 1) spin. 2) hurt or 3) All of the above. But out here seemed to be isolated from the rest of the world. Peaceful, quiet people out here, not minding that a killer was among them. As long as I wasn't shooting things like an insane Dr. Wily then I was fine.

My blissful peace was then interrupted by one of the most annoying people on the face of this pathetic planet, Blues, Blues Light was heading my way and I didn't like him. His stupid trenchcoat, and stupid sunglasses, and his se- WHAT THE? Why did I think his scarf was sexy? I cocked my eyebrows and banished the thought from my mind. I glared at him as he came my way. He was crazy wearing that thing in the middle of summer. I guess he loves it so much, he wears it all year.

_He is seriously crazy… _That was the first thought that came to my head. _But… he does look hot in that… _" WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled out loud. I quickly covered my mouth. I'm pretty sure I wasn't talking temperature wise but I tried to assure myself I was. I could feel Blues was gazing at me through his sunglasses. I then at that moment, felt very uneasy. I doubt Blues could recognize me without my black armor. Did I mention I was also teased for having fins? God I hate those robot masters.

Blues had taken the left side of the trunk I was leaning on. " So Forte… What the hell was that all about?" Blues asked placing his hands behind his head. _Drat, he does recognize me… How though? _I asked myself. " It was nothing." I said silently. " I just thought of something…" I finished. Shaking my head. " Why are you here anyway?" I asked. I hated the disturbance of peace, but somehow, was enjoying the presence of Blues. Why was that? He was so annoying to me, and yet I wanted him to stay?

" Oh, because I was around. And I saw you." Blues replied. Sighing, a small smiled played on his lips. " Why? Is something wrong with bothering you?" Blues asked. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. " And don't glare at me. It's not nice." He said cleverly. _What? And he knew that to? Screw him… _I thought frowning.

He always outsmarted me. That always annoyed me, but never failed to impress me. " Nothing's bothering me by the way. It's just you that's bothering me." I said to him. He just did a fake scoff. " Well like EXCUSE ME Mr. Grumpy." Blues said in a valley girl sort of tone. Which really scared me. I just stared at him like he was some freak. " But if something's bothering you, meet me on the top of the highest building in this city. Tonight, when the stars are out and everything's quiet." Blues whispered into my ear.

At that moment in time, I wondered what he wanted to talk about. I looked around and he was already walking away. " He has some weird nerve running through him." I muttered under my breath. Deciding that I had enough peace and quiet for one day, I walked away, going back to Skull Castle. It was usually peaceful at night, except for ahh… "Sessions" with one another. It was a tad bit interesting. I have been to a session… It was… shall we say, "enlightening"? Anyway when I got home it was silent. No sessions. Hmmm… It was too early to see Blues.

Entering my room, I was greeted by my friend, Gospel. Smiling, I petted him as I sat on my bed. " I have to go somewhere boy. Is that okay?" I asked. Gospel just stared at me like he was confused about where I was going. With one hand I rubbed the back of my neck. " Um… Yeah…" I said leaning back onto my bed. Or shall we say, my flat… mattress… thing.

Look, we don't live in the lap of luxury. We just… live. And everyday we come back to this dreary looking room and mope around like worse than dead zombies. We barely have anything and we don't have money to support ourselves. I wonder if Wily lives like a billionaire. He probably does, that rich bastard. Our sheet is so thin but the castle is always heated. No one knows why, but it is always heated by probably a broken heater that went haywire.

I felt myself drift off into a random place. Not knowing what place that was, I snapped myself open. I looked for a clock (And finally found one) I read that it was about eight. I freaked out as I dashed out of the castle, not bothering to say goodbye to my best buddy. Right now, that wasn't what mattered. It's what Blues wanted to talk about on the building. What was it that urged me? I did not know, but I hoped to find out soon.

Rushing, I ran into the building and tried to locate the nearest elevator. But what happened was, when I found one, it was one floor short. I couldn't access the top with an elevator. I went up anyway, hoping there was a staircase on the highest floor I could get to. Blues was right; this is the highest building. It had 100 floors including the top and I sighed. This was going to take a while as I pressed the 99th floor button and the doors closed.

I hadn't realized that this was a very fast elevator. My thoughts were interrupted by the ding of an elevator and a blonde girl with green eyes. _Oh shit… _I thought. _It's Roll!_ I gritted my teeth. " Excuse me, how did you get in here? The building closed a while ago." She said. In my haste, I guess I didn't realize that the building was empty. " Then… um… what are you doing here?" I asked. She looked a lot different. Sure she still had her ribbon that she always wore. But she had glasses and a business dress on.

" I work here." She said. She squinted at me. " You look familiar… Boy in Rock's class? No…" She thought thinking. " Forte! There you are!" A voice said a distance behind Roll. She turned around. " Blues!" She said. She turned back at me. " YOU'RE Forte?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at me. " Yes and he's with me. He didn't come to wreck mass damage." Blues said walking to me and placing an arm over my shoulder. Roll said nothing as she passed us by. " Then goodnight gentlemen. I'll tell dad you'll be home late." Roll said calmly before the elevator door closed.

Blues sighed in relief as he slid his arm down my shoulder. It made me a little uncomfortable for it got to as far as my hand before it dropped to his body. " Good. Let's go." Blues said walking towards the staircase. I followed Blues silently as we both climbed the staircase. Finally reaching the top, I looked around in awe. I have never been able to see the city like this. It made the other buildings so small and the stars so big. " So do you like it?" He whispered into my ear from behind. I said nothing as I looked around. I took a few steps forward and then turned to him. " Yeah, I do." I said. He just smiled that small smile he usually does.

" Good. I was kinda worried you would start to yell out something like 'what the hell is this?' or along that line." Blues said. " Your life… It's to hard isn't it?" Blues asked. I nodded to him. " You need to escape from here, get away until no one remembers who you are, what you did, and anything else." He said. _Is he crazy? Get away? How am I to do that?_ I asked myself. " You look confused. Don't worry. It won't be to hard to understand." He said walking up to me. " Won't be to hard…" Blues whispered before he kissed me.

Considering that almost all of the robots are gay, I guess that makes me one of them. However a kiss from the enemy I hated most? Was that proper? The most shocking part was, I wasn't the one that broke it. I actually LET and LIKED that kiss. I was scared now. After broke it, he looked into my eyes which were staring into his sunglasses. " Sorry… A bit to abrupt wasn't it?" He asked softly. " The fact is... you're coming with me the next time I leave this place." He said placing a hand on my cheek. " I love you Forte." He said.

_Boy isn't he headstrong? _I asked myself. " I can't say that I love you… But maybe…" I said smirking, and wrapped my arms around his waist. " Maybe we can give it some time." I finished it with a kiss. He let out a muffled moan as he kissed me as well. He placed both of his arms on my shoulders as he held both of his hands together. I let it go. " I guess I have no choice but to come with you huh?" I asked. " But Gospel…" I said worried about my pal. " Can't he come?" I asked.

He thought about. " Tomorrow night, meet me at the edge of the city with your things and Gospel. Leave a note, but don't say where you're going. Short and simple. Got it?" He asked me keeping his arms on my shoulders, mine still around him. " Add something from me to Wily will you?" He asked whispering what he wanted in my note. I smirked. " Got it." I said smiling.

I climbed down the building with Blues and separated when we got to the bottom. Heading home, I could feel a smirk on my face. In love with my enemy? At least it wasn't Rock. I shuddered at that fact as I ran home. I never realized how far it was from the city to the castle. Maybe because I always flew or something, I don't know. It's gotta be that. After I reached the castle, I had already lost my breath.

Panting as I ran inside and looked around. No one around. But at least a few robot masters had to be up at nine. I wondered why every one was asleep. I decided to ask Shademan, that batty coot. As much as it killed me, he was always up at this time. More running. How grand. How I couldn't wait to go with Blues.

After running across 19 hallways, running past 5 robot masters, and tripping over two mettaurs I made it to Shademan's room or whatever. I knocked on his room and I heard a " Come in." except in that weird accent of his. Transylvanian I believe. I shook my head as I opened the door. I looked inside as I saw him sitting by the window reading a book. His purple hair (like mine) was tied back into a tight ponytail and the rest of his hair was gelled back.

" Do you know if anyone is up right now? It's not supposed to be quiet." I said to him. He shook his head. " I believe that everyone was forced to go out with Gutsman to karaoke." He said waving his hand, the long sleeve followed his arm and slid back down when he placed his hand back down. " Everyone?" I asked raising an eyebrow. " Yes… Everyone went. I don't know why he dragged everyone, he just did." Shademan said. " Now leave if that is all you want." He said waving his hand in a shooing motion.

" Whatever then. Thanks I guess." I said exiting his room and closed the door. Sighing, I knew why it was so quiet, except those robot masters that I ran past. I guess that it wasn't important. I decided to pack tomorrow. After all, I didn't have that much things. So I went to my room and just chill for now. Returning to my room, I looked around for Gospel. He was sleeping on my bed when I finally noticed him. I smiled as I walked over to him and placed a hand on his head.

" Gospel… Hey Gospel." I whispered. His ears tweaked a bit. I smiled and knew he was listening. However I was pretty sure that he would forget what the hell I spoke about, but I spoke to him anyway. " Gospel, we're leaving tomorrow okay? We're getting out of this hellhole. With Blues. Don't bite him though he's going to help us out." I said. He just tweaked his ear again and I left him be. However I had to move him off my bed, and I wasn't sure how to do that one.

So I just lifted Gospel up and to his bed, a mass of sheets. Man that even looked more comfortable than my mattress. But if he fell asleep on my bed and not in his, I'm amazed. Anyway, after getting Gospel up and out of my bed, I sat on my bed. I decided not to write the note now, but in the morning when I was about to go. So I sighed and decided to go to sleep. As I lay back down onto my pillow, I just stared at the bland ceiling. It was just as bland as an all white room.

Eventually I fell asleep and woke up. I found out from Gospel that it was 12 and I slept in. I groaned as I got out of bed. _Night? Maybe the same time?_ I asked myself as I shook my head. I heard Wily's voice blare out. " FORTE! FORTE YOU LAZY ASS! WAKE UP!" I yelled out in rage. " DAMN IT! THE LAZY ASS IS UP BASTARD!" I said poking my head out of the door. The other robot masters were already scared of me, but if someone wakes me up? Not the best decision in your life.

" THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Wily yelled back. " Damnit…" I muttered as I went back in my room and slammed the door. " Why can't night just come already?" I asked myself. I changed into different clothes and stormed over to the lab. Why was his lab so far away? I couldn't see why it couldn't be in the middle for all robot masters to access, but nooo it just HAS to be far away on the other side of the castle. After reaching the stupid lab, I opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind me.

" As soon as I'm not governed by those stupid laws, I'm gonna kill you." I first said. Wily just laughed. " As soon as pigs fly." He said returning to his work. I hissed loudly and then sighed. " What do you want old man?" I asked harshly. " I thought you'd have an idea of what I want." He said, not looking up. " Destroy Rock." I said in a mock tone. " Whatever." I said leaving. " That stupid no gratefulness…" I heard him mutter. I smirked. " What was that old man?" I yelled to him. " Nothing you stupid tin can!" He yelled. Laughing, I ran back to my room and whistled for Gospel.

After he arrived, I kneeled down. " Did you hear what I said yesterday?" I asked him. He barked happily, so I guess he got it down. "" Good, we have to destroy Rock. Ugh, I really don't want to anymore…" I groaned. _Is it because I love Blues? It might…._ I thought, confused with my very thoughts. I shook my head and called upon my armor and went to the exit with Gospel. We fused, blah blah blah, you know the protocol.

And then we flew over to the city to cause mass damage in hopes to attract Rock to us. I don't know. I really didn't feel like attacking, but the people fled in fear when I arrived, and I haven't even knocked a building down yet. Pathetic humans, they just think for themselves and they wish it to be that way. Damn them to heck.

I had already seen Rock in the streets, standing heroically to face me. " Don't do it Forte!" He yelled to me. I was just flying there or whatever, looking at him. " Like I wanted to in the first place! You're just as pathetic as the humans." I shook my head. He just stared at me, just as confused as I was. " Okay…" He said before there was an ensuring silence between us and I landed. " Seriously, I don't want to, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop forever, no I'm not." I said.

" Forte!" I heard someone call out my name. I turned around and saw that it was Blues. " Blues!" Rock yelled turning around. " A tad bit early to destroy stuff do you think?" Blues asked me. " Um… no?" I asked. My best bet was that he was surprised that nothing was knocked down. " What are you talking about Blues? Are you on the dark side too?" Rock asked Blues. We both sweatdropped and sighed. " Uh… no." Blues said. Short and sweet, as Rock sighed in relief. " It's nothing your innocent mind needs to know about." I said as Blues nodded his head in agreement. " Oh, now my mind's innocent?" Rock asked pouting.

" Yeah, your mind is just as innocent as you." Blues said laughing slightly. Sighing he looked around. " We could leave now, it's as close as night as I leave." Blues said. " You're leaving?" Rock asked whining. " I still have to beat you at that new game we got!" Rock frowned. " Yeah, and Forte's coming with me. It'll make it a little easier on you I guess." Blues said. Rock just looked at me and glared. " You better not kill Blues, or I'll…" Rock stopped. I smirked and pushed a finger against his forehead and knocked it back with a simple push of the finger and placed it back when his head was back in place. " You can't do that though, Blues would never forgive you." I said.

" What?" Blues asked blushing. I laughed removing my finger off of Rock's forehead. " I'm joking, I'm joking." I said. I suddenly felt weight on my shoulders. " Oh." I said defusing with Gospel. " Whoops, sorry." I said giving Gospel a nervous smile. " So, ready to go?" Blues asked. " Yeah, I couldn't write the note though. I have everything I need." I said looking to Gospel, as he stared back at me.

" Really now? Very well." Blues said before looking at Rock. " Sorry… I have to. I need to help Forte out." He said. "" I…" He blushed and looked away. " It's because I love Forte…." He said quietly. Rock said nothing as he looked at me. " Is it true? Is it true that he loves you Forte?" Rock asked with tears in his eyes. I had no idea he could cry. Never the less, I nodded. He hugged me, crying in my chest and I just looked at Blues confused. He just looked at me and shrugged, just as confused as I was. My thoughts were stopped suddenly by a kiss from Rock.

I pulled away quickly after I realized I was being kissed by Rock. My disturbing thoughts last night had just come true. " Rock?" Blues asked. Rock looked at Blues with tears in his eyes as well. " What's going on?" Blues asked again. Rock sniffled. " I- I'm… I'm just s-sad th-that Forte h-has to go away…" He said shakily. " I-… I love him too… B-but yo-you g-got there first. S-so I don- don't mind…" He confessed to both of us. " I j-just wan-wanted t-to tell F-Forte… that I love h-him be-before he left." Rock blushed as tears were falling.

For a while we didn't say anything. He just stayed silent, and Rock still sobbed. I sighed and the silence prolonged. Blues then placed a gentle hand on Rock's shoulder. " It's alright. It's not wrong to love." He said. I just watched the two as my armor went away. Gospel was watching the three of us and just yawned, curled up, and went to sleep. I went up to Rock. " If it'll make you feel worse, I'm sorry but…" I said kissing Rock. Softly placing a hand on his cheek, I had no idea of what I was doing. Rock's tears were pressed against my face, and I didn't mind. " I just thought you deserved that before I left." I said after breaking off the kiss.

He said nothing for a while. He was staring at the ground and small sniffles were coming from him. Before he grinned like the little kid he was, he looked up to me. " Thanks Forte. I hope… I hope that you'll come back with Blues! And make sure you let him lose his virginity!" Rock smiled and joked happily. I blushed and I looked to Blues who was looking away and blushing a dark red. " He really doesn't have an innocent mind…" I heard Blues mutter. I laughed and looked at Rock and nodded. " I'll make sure he learns more than a few tricks." I said giving him a smile.

Blues just punched me in the back and was blushing madly. " I hate you all…" He whispered angrily. Rock was just laughing. " I know. I love you too big bro." He laughed. Blues was probably glaring at Rock through his dark tinted sunglasses. " Can.we.go.now?" He asked through gritted teeth. I laughed at this because never before have I seen Blues so mad. Well except for a few select times but that was it. I nodded. " I think we should go before we're caught out here. We'll reminisce later. For now I think we should go now." I said. Blues nodded as I whistled for Gospel.

A few minutes later, we were already out of the city. I just had to ask the question I was dying to ask Blues….

" Are you really a virgin?"

" YES! NOW DROP IT!"

" You know Rock's gonna kill me if I don't-"

" YES! YES! WE'LL DO THAT EVENTUALLY!"

" Geez, do you always get this mad when someone tells you about your sexual position?"

" Yes." And we both looked at each other and laughed.

**Oh my gosh… This one took me a long time and YES eventually, I will finish my other story! Just that I don't feel like doing it right now. Anyway disclaimer at end about how I don't own Megaman and the characters in this story are © to Capcom.**


End file.
